Love is an odd thing
by lifesriddlesarenotreal
Summary: Wesker begins to wonder if his feelings for Chris are based purely off of lust or if there's something more. Multi-Chapter ChrisxWesker and one-sided JillxChris.
1. Love is an odd thing

**Author's Note: **Oh ho! After like…an incredibly long time away, I'm back! And about the whole… Futurama thing, I think I've given up on it, maybe. So instead here I am with an incredibly fluffy WeskerxChris story … oh god what have I done?

**Warnings: **IT'S FUCKIN' GAY!

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Capcoooom~

**XxXxX**

Lust was an odd thing. It drove people to do unspeakable things to others. Made people crave even the faintest touches. It made men go head over heels for any pretty women around and it made women go gaga over any handsome men within their sights.

Lust also was what Albert Wesker believed was the only thing that always made him end up in Chris Redfield's bed. He thought it was the only reason he would ever want to touch the other man, the only reason his carefully thought out plan was being slowed down.

Lust that was all it was, just pure attraction. Wesker stared down at the now sleeping form of Chris who lay beside him. The younger male's messy brunette locks were tossed about in disarray on his pillow. Wesker tentatively reached out a brushed a few locks out Chris's face. He placed a soft kiss on his cheek before burying his face into the crook of the brunette's neck. It was still just lust. Wesker tried to convince himself as he breathed in Chris's scent.

Wesker however slowly became aware that if it were purely lust he probably wouldn't lay there for hours with Chris until the morning. He wouldn't wait for the brunette to wake up and he certainly wouldn't cook breakfast, much to Chris's surprise, for the STARS agent.

Yet he _was_ laying beside Chris and he _was _waiting for him to wake up in the morning so he could cook breakfast for him. So what was it that made him do these things? What was it that caused him to lose precious hours of sleep just so he could watch the younger man? Wesker knew what it was. He didn't want to acknowledge it but it was almost impossible to push down the feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew that it was that annoying emotion that he would never understand, he knew it was love.

So, now as he lay there propped up on one arm just watching the other man sleep he had to resist the urge to murmur those three words into the dark. He had to resist the urge from gathering Chris into his arms and hug the man and tell him just how much he meant to him. He resisted all of this because if he were to say this he knew it would put his carefully thought out plan in jeopardy.

"Hey, Wesk', are you alright?" Chris questioned. He rolled over on his side so he was facing his blond haired captain.

"I'm fine Christopher, go back to sleep." Wesker found the urge to tell this man he loved him even harder to fight down now as he looked in his blue eyes. Chris frowned slightly and sat up placing a hand on Wesker's pale cheek.

"I need to ask you something first…" _Oh god here it comes._

"Ask me in the morning, Christopher." He wasn't about to let this happen.

"No, I need to know now…" _Be quiet Christopher, please._

"Christopher, go to sleep." He refused to answer the question that he already knew.

"Do you love me, Wesker?" _Damn it._ Wesker wanted to get up and leave, he really wanted to just jump out bedroom window and run off into the night away from the brunette, to never see Chris again. Yet he remained and he thought about what he could tell the man. He could tell him that he really did love him, or he could tell him a cold-hearted lie, he could tell him he didn't care for him and that it was purely attraction.

Love was an odd thing. It drove people to do unspeakable things to others. Made people never want to be away from one another. It made men go out of their way for the women they loved and women swoon at the men whose hearts they held dear

Love was also what was keeping Albert Wesker from leaving Chris Redfield's bed. He knew it was the only reason he wanted to hug the man so desperately right now, the only reason his carefully thought out plan was being slowed down.

Love was what it was, pure and unyielding love. Wesker wrapped his arms around Chris. The brunette's locks being tossed about in disarray as Wesker ran his fingers through them. He placed a soft kiss on his lips before looking him directly in the eyes.

"Yes, Chris, I do love you." Wesker's chest tightened as he said this. He forced a smile as Chris threw his arms around him whispering the three words back. Wesker was torn now because he knew this relationship would have to come to an end as his plan progressed. He knew it wouldn't last, but he was happy for these numbered moments with Chris. After all, love was an odd thing.


	2. Love hurts

**Author's Note: **Herp-a-Derp as some of you may know I hardly ever right multi-chaptered stuff but I just love this pairing so much I had to add another one from Chris's perspective. This is takes place somewhere between the games; it's a fight between them. Pfft.

**Summary: **In which Chris realizes just how much love can hurt. Takes place sometime after Wesker betrays everyone pffff-

**Warnings: **It's…sort of…gay.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Resident Evil; if I did Jill would get stolen away by Nemesis. All rights go to Capcom.

**XxXxX**

The expression 'love hurts' usually referred to when you're heart ached after a breakup. For Chris Redfield, love literally hurt. This was only emphasized as Albert Wesker punched him square across the jaw. Chris winced and went to stab Wesker in the shoulder with a bowie knife he had drawn when he found himself gun less, but his 'captain' quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Chris gasped and struggled as Wesker pushed him up against a wall. Chris's cheek grated against the rough brick and he growled slightly realizing that struggling would only get him further injured.

"You know, Chris, I never thought I'd see you so weak." Wesker intoned. He dropped his head to rest on Chris's shoulder and smirked. Chris glared at the man in his field of peripheral vision.

"And I never thought you'd betray me." Chris spat out and began struggling fruitlessly again. Wesker's expression remained ever so stoic as he tightened his grin on Chris's arm receiving another pained gasp from the brunette.

"I didn't betray you Chris, I simply led you on, and I'm not hurting _you _in general, just the whole world." Wesker's lips pulling into a cold smile at this point and Chris began to thrash around again, inflicting pain on himself as his cheek scraped against the brick of the building. Wesker pulled back slightly and watched Chris's futile attempt at trying to get out of his vice-grip.

"Let go of ME!" Chris shouted and reared back, hitting the back of his head forcefully into Wesker's face, splitting the blonde's lip and nearly breaking the ever present sunglasses. Wesker let go for a fraction of a second and Chris slammed his elbow into the ex-captain's rib cage. As Wesker staggered back from mere shock that Chris hit him the brunette darted away, running for where his gun had skidded previously during their fight.

He grabbed it and turned to shoot at Wesker but found him nowhere in sight. Spinning around he checked for any signs of the inhumanely fast Wesker. _Damn it where in the fuck did he- _Chris's thoughts were shut off as pale arms snaked their way around him, placing him in a chokehold, the black jacket Wesker had been wearing lay disregarded on the ground.

"You should really shave." Wesker murmured as his arms grazed against Chris's stubble. Chris growled slightly and began struggling against Wesker yet again.

"F-Fuck you!" Chris choked out as Wesker deprived him of his precious oxygen. Wesker was seemingly undeterred by the stream of curse words that were now being forced out of Chris and he tightened his grip, silencing a sentence somewhere along the lines of, 'you son of a bitch I swear to god me and Jill are going to break our foots off in your as-'.

"Harsh words will get you nowhere Chris if you can't live up to them." Wesker murmured into Chris's ear sending a chill the brunette's spine, partially from lack of oxygen and partially from the tone Wesker was using. Chris made a few choking sounds as he tried to speak and when his ex-captain loosened his grip Chris's words came out in a rush.

"What the hell do you mean by _that_?" He gushed. Wesker smirked and was rather pleased with how easily Chris was to calm down for now the agent was barely being held onto yet no sign or will to fight was present in his features, just shear curiosity.

"Chris, have you ever taken into consideration how harsh the word love is?" Wesker questioned offhandedly and his arms tightened around Chris's shoulders briefly as he moved around to look Wesker in the eye, the hatred for him forgotten for the tiniest of moments.

"What do you mean?" Chris scrutinized Wesker's expression slightly and he fought back the urge to take off those god damned sunglasses that seemingly trapped the blonde's emotions behind them. Wesker relaxed and refrained from smirking at Chris's simplemindedness.

"To be straight forward Chris, love hurts. It's harsh and unforgiving and confusing. Much like half of the words in your oh so colorful vocabulary. But as I said before harsh words get you nowhere if you don't live up to them. I used that harsh word on you Chris, telling you I loved you and what not, but I lived up to all that because…" Wesker swallowed slightly before continuing. "Because it was true, I did love you, and being who I am it frustrates me to say that I still do love you, Chris."

Chris paled slightly and trembled. All of his emotions broke free with a few simple words that were barely whispered and he pushed away from Wesker who showed no signs of keeping the brunette near him, whether it be to beat him or otherwise, and no signs of trying to stop Chris as he ran far from his ex-captain.

Wesker raked his gloved fingers through his gelled back hair and his eyes flashed behind his glasses as he watched Chris run away, probably towards some sort of safety, safe from all the craziness. What bothered Wesker the most however was not the fact that Chris didn't hit him, it was the words. Six simple words that made him hate himself a little more.

Chris had said he still loved him too and that pained Wesker though he'd never admit it. It pained him because he knew that it hurt Chris to know Wesker betrayed him and everyone else, it hurt Chris to have to fight Wesker, and it hurt the seemingly heartless Albert Wesker because despite everything he didn't want Chris to be unhappy even though he knew it was him inflicting the mental, psychical, and emotional damage.

Quite frankly, love hurt.

**xXxXx**

**Author's Note: **OOC-NESS OH GOD. I can't keep characters in character, forgive me. And the ending didn't make much sense to me after I read it but I was like "fuck it" so I posted it anyway. I hope it's not too horrible.


End file.
